thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Stevie Moss
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Stevie Moss was a hard working detective. Transferring from S010 to Sun Hill CID, it took her only a year and a half at Sun Hill to be promoted to DS. Despite her petite figure, she was a dilligent copper, but very relaxed and outgoing when away from work. She was popular with the men out of the office, such as Sergeant Dale Smith and DS Max Carter, although she clashed with the latter, both when he was her supervisor, and when she was his partnering DS in 2009. Time as a DC Stevie Moss arrived at Sun Hill as a DC transferring from SO10. She has experience from everywhere from Manchester to southern Europe, whether it be undercover or in another division. She's also had plenty of undercover experience. On her first day she made an impression, convincing a gay footballer to stand up for his rights, and make a statement against his agent and girlfriend's father after he injured his boyfriend in a hit and run. In her second case she helped bang up a sex offender who posed as a counselor. She commonly worked with DSs Max Carter & Stuart Turner and DCs Jo Masters, Mickey Webb & Terry Perkins. Gun Runner In Gun Runner - Trigger Happy, DC Jacob Banks stops a child, Emile Grovener playing with a military grade pistol. CID launched an inquiry, and were assisted by Sergeant Dale Smith and new PC Mel Ryder, who found Billy Figgis, who had been constantly harassing his ex-wife to see their son, Josh. Things took a sinister turn, because as soon as CID knew Figgis, his ex wife came in to say Josh has been abducted by Billy. However, he was supplying someone called Andrew Tyrrel, who wanted more guns, was the abductor. He also gave Emile Grovener his gun, so he was abducted as well. As CID set up a sting, uniform tried to rescue the boys. Tyrrel mentions a deal with 'Kieran Wallace'. As Figgis gets mad, Tyrrel pulls out a knife and stabs Figgis in the arm. Heaton and CID suggest an undercover op, so Smithy is sent in as 'Lawrence Smith' but still called Smithy. When Wallace calls Smithy, Stevie walks in on the call, so she goes undercover as his girlfriend. Everything appears to go wrong. Smithy gets in but it appears the ringleader, Darren Cutler (who was Wallace's uncle), was in Longmarsh when Smithy was on remand for the murder of Louise Larson. This wasn't revealed though, but when one of their guns was needed by CID for a shooting investigation, Smithy set Wallace up for an arrest, and Bob Gatting of the SE1 crew, the group paying for a shipment of Mac 10s finds out (due to it being leased by Gatting to an associate), Wallace is beaten up by SE1 thugs. Cutler, furious, tries to pull the operation, but Smithy convinces him to press on. It all appears to be going well for a CID raid, until Wallace shows up to confront Cutler, but he finds Smithy. He heads to a bar where Cutler, Gatting and Stevie are, armed with a Mac 10. Smithy stops Wallace and reveals he is a cop. As Wallace goes to shoot, Smithy use the pistol he carried for protection and shot Wallace dead. All key players were arrested, and the Mac 10s were recovered. Too Hot To Handle This article section is a stub. You can help The Bill Wiki by expanding it. Whilst working a robbery fraud case in Christmas 2008, Stevie encounters and old flame, Rob Towler, in a bar. This starts an undercover operation to ensnare Towler for drug dealing. However, cops are the least of his problems. Stevie appears to be going native, Stuart gets suspended helping her out, and she constantly saves Rob from cops and gangsters. He eventually leaves London to avoid being caught, although his competition is arrested. Full Throttle/Blame Game In her last big case as a DC, excluding the Conviction storyline, Stevie is paired maverick DS Max Carter. They investigate a robbery at a jewellery store. One of the witnesses, Justin Reed, tackled the gunmen, and the owner wanted him to have the crucifix necklace he wanted, for free. However as Will and Grace got back to St. Hugh's, Justin had disappeared. After digging it appeared he had disappeared to Brazil after he was framed for a murder. He had been told to be ready for a burglary, and the other suspect, Barry Usher, had just been released from a four year jail sentence. One difference, is that Justin's DNA was all over the house, but Usher had worn a boiler suit and gloves. This convinced Stevie that Justin didn't kill the elderly lady in the house. Max, was sceptical, and as Stevie caught up to Justin in the unmarked CID car, shortly after he visited his father in hospital (who had just had a heart attack), he was getting on a bike with his sister, Rebecca. Stevie, had nearly talked them out of leaving, until Max caught up on foot. The bike pulled out and a chase ensued. However, Rebecca was being reckless, nearly hitting several pedestrians and the car lost the bike. But moments later, a loud crashing noise was heard and Rebecca was standing next to what was left of the bike and Justin, who was badly injured. Stevie placed the blame with Max, but DI Neil Manson told them that they would both be facing the DPS for causing the crash. Meanwhile, CID spoke to the elderly woman's son, Ian Anderson. As Justin lay in a coma, it became clear that Max pushed Stevie too hard during the chase, and shouldn't have interrupted Stevie's negotiations. They made up before Justin awoke. CID came to the conclusion that Barry was the killer, but the person who ordered it gained the most of her death, her son Ian. Conviction and Promotion to DS In mid 2009 one of Sun Hill's most famous and largest operation centered around the entire Sun Hill station. It centered around Sergeant Dale Smith, human trafficking, drug dealing and two villains, a father and son, Jason and Matthew Devlin (Guy Flanagan & Danny Webb). It started in Cover Up with an assault outside the E1 bar. Smithy and Stone worked the case and immediately saw the suspect to be Jason Devlin, to 'defend his girlfriend'. However, it was hard to get anything to stick, something which annoyed Smithy. However, they were interrupted. Jason's bar manager was an informant, and was also living upstairs from the pub. Which meant there was fear when a fire started, causing a large explosion in the flat. To add insult to injury, in To The Limit, the informant's girlfriend, a major witness, was assaulted. But it didn't stop there, it appeared that they were housing illegal immigrants. When Devlin discovered Sun Hill knew, he went to an estate block he owned and started evicting illegals, causing a riot. Stevie took Jason to an IRV to be taken away, but youths began attacking the car to get in. So, Stevie rushed Jason to his car, but as soon as she took interest in a hold all in his boot he attacked her, which Smithy saw and in turn gave Jason a pasting. Stone convinced Smithy not to confess, and covers it up when Jason makes a complaint. Whilst on a riot activity, Smithy and Stone front out their differences in a fully blown punch up. When it goes to trial, Smithy doesn't confess, but his relationship with Stevie and the shooting of Kieran Wallace is brought up. When Matthew kidnaps the daughter in law of the main witness, Stone, PCs Benjamin Gayle & Tony Stamp try to track down the girl, and when the witness appears in court, Jason changes his plea. The aftermath saw departures of Superintendent John Heaton, replaced by DCI Jack Meadows, Inspector Rachel Weston, who is replaced by Smithy, Stuart Turner, who Stevie replaced and DC Kezia Walker, who was replaced by TDC Will Fletcher. Stevie didn't appear commonly after making DS, as more focus is on uniform during the revamp, and when CID had a DS it was usually Max Carter. One case was she insisted on helping a manic depressive, but he attacked her in interview when she tried to talk to him. She also worked on the Liam Martin murder and Jasmine Harris rape case. Service Record Main article: Service Record 2008 - Transferred: Sun Hill 2008- Gun Runner Undercover Operation 2008- Rob Towler Undercover Operation 2009 - Promotion: Detective Sergeant Family and Relationships Ex-boyfriend: Rob Towler Fling: Inspector/Sergeant Dale Smith Major Storylines * Gun Runner * Too Hot To Handle * Conviction Category:Promoted Officers Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Sergeants